1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to film coating devices and, particularly, to a film coating holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a film coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), the workpieces are placed on an umbrella-shaped film coating holder. The film coating holder is integrally formed and cannot be disassembled into smaller parts. Because of the large size, the film coating holder is inconvenient for transportation, manufacturing, storing and repairing. Thus, what is needed is a film coating holder which overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.